The use of satellites is well known as a mechanism for both providing relatively accurate positioning information and collecting data from remote locations by means of small monitoring devices for tracking and data collection. Tracking and data collection device useful for tracking or monitoring fixed objects such as pipelines, oil wells, storage tanks, etc. and mobile objects such as vehicles or packages, use satellite, cellular or radio frequency (RF) transmissions to transmit location, status, measurements and other data to a central site where a record of the object's status, location and other data can be maintained. The monitoring devices are normally connected to one or more sensors, which collect data of interest, by wires that run between the monitoring device and the sensor. The use of wires to connect remote sensors to the monitoring device limits the number and type of sensors that can be used with the monitoring device.
Further, many remote monitoring devices are used in circumstances where a permanent power source is not available. In such cases the monitoring device must be powered by batteries. Keeping all of the monitoring devices sensors, receivers and transmitter operating at all times causes a serious drain on battery power and significantly shortens the useful operating time of the tracking device. Remote monitoring devices would benefit from schemes to minimize the drain on batter resources to maximize the useful operating time of the device.